Gantt charts are bar charts that use horizontal bars to represent project schedules as a function of time. Different phases of a project may be represented on a Gantt chart by different bars. In tracking a project's schedule it may be useful to know how each phase of a project interrelates to other phases of a project. Traditional Gantt charts do not provide such information. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for displaying project information.